This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the traditional schemes to control dynamic backlight, typically a DC/DC converter in a liquid crystal TV set generates backlight driving voltage to drive a backlight source, and also a feedback voltage or a feedback current is generated to the DC/DC converter in the liquid crystal TV set to adjust the backlight driving voltage output by the DC/DC converter so as to drive the backlight source to operate normally as a result.